Memories
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: Sakura intends to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. But when she goes in for the attack, he knocks her unconscious. When she wakes up, she has lost all her memories. Everything.What will Sasuke do to Sakura now that she could easily kill all of her very friends without a thought? Will he be her puppetmaster, or bring her back to reality? SasuSaku.(Kanda3egle made picture on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first time writing a SasuSaku fic. I hope you guys will like it. :) ****I haven't watched their "battle" (episode 214)in a long time, so I'm just going to change it. (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If I did, it'd be about Gaara, and Deidara wouldn't have died.  
**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this_...I breath heavily, running through the forest. I tried to tell Naruto that I love** him** now, but I couldn't deceive even myself. I ended up having to drug him and the others. Now I am on my way to hopefully change Sasuke's mind. Sasuke Uchiha. _The _Sasuke Uchiha that I am madly in love with. _Just follow the plan, Sakura. You can do it._ I feel the butterflies in my stomach. _I'm going to do this so Naruto won't have to be indebted to me anymore._ _I can bring Sasuke-kun back by myself._

I finally reach the place that **he** is at. I see his backside. Maybe I can sneak up on him. "Sakura. Hn. Why didn't I know you'd be on my tail?" I freeze. My heart is thumping wildly in my chest. It feels like time stopped. _H-How did he know...? Okay, just go with the plan._ I hold my breath as he turns and looks at me. He still has the handsomest features the world has ever known. Those onyx eyes...and pearly white teeth. His scowl that is so enticing. My mind goes back to when I first met him.

* * *

We were six. I had gotten lost from my parents during a festival, and ran to a nearby pond. I sat there on the pier, crying my eyes out. I completely missed the beautiful sunset sparkling across the mild water. But he hadn't.

"...That was pretty." I wiped my eyes, then looked up to see a young Sasuke standing next to me. He was staring at the spot where the sun had just disappeared. He looked down at me, apparently for the first time, then scowled at the tear that was still on my cheek. He reached out his index finger to wipe it away, but I quickly turned from his gesture in embarrassment. "S-sorry..." I sat there in silence, turned away from him yet again.

He sat down next to me. "Aren't you missing the festival?" He questioned. I gave him a quick glance,then fiddled with my kimono. "Uh-uhm..yes, but I got lost from my family.I-I couldn't find them, and somehow I ended up h-here..." He studied my face as I told him my story. "Oh." I continued to tug on the cloth. Then I realized he was missing it,too. "W-why aren't you at the festival?" He pouted. "My father is away on a mission, and my mother is watching my brother be the best Uchiha in the village.." He crossed his arms in defeat. He didn't say what his brother was doing, but I could tell he wished it was him. "I didn't wanna go alone, so I came here. I like it here." He pulled his sandals off, then dipped his feet into the chilly water. I watched him for a second, then did the same.

"So..you are an Uchiha?" I watch his face change from expressionless to glowing with pride. "Yeah! It's great!" He gave the cutest smile. This was the moment that I fell in love with him. "Sakura!" I hear my name and spin around. My mother and father are racing towards me. I jumped up, grabbed my sandals, and sprinted to my parents. I was so glad to see them, I didn't even say goodbye. I walked away hand in hand with each of my parents. I didn't remember him until we reached the festival. I never got his name, but I knew he was destined for greatness.

* * *

I cleared my mind of the flashback. I had to do something at this moment in time to stop him from becoming a monster. He frowned. "Look, as I said the last time I saw you and the dobe, I'm not going back. I left willingly." I nod, knowing fully that he intends for me to just let go. _But I can't._ I look into his eyes. It reminded me of when he first activated the cursed seal in the Forest of Death. Deadly. "I know. And I came to join you." He didn't flinch, and neither did I. "Do you really think you can join me so easily?" I know he is referring to me being weak. "Sasuke-kun, I've changed since we were on a team. I'm stronger! I have trained in medical ninjutsu with Tsunade-sama."

He rolls his eyes, unimpressed. "I-I can help you with your revenge! I can heal your wounds, and you can take on everything! You can beat Itachi-"

"I already have. I'm going to avenge my clan. I'm going to kill all of Konoha." _What?!_ This surprises me. "Are you willingly to kill your friends? In Konoha?" He shoves this new thought at me. _I have to keep my cool._ "If it's to help you, yes." He pierces me with his eyes. "You don't have enough hate. You have too many ties to them. You aren't alone." I shake my head, tears now rolling down my face. "I don't care! I'm tired of this-this feeling of being at odds with you. You have to let me join you."

He studies me for a minute. "Hn. Okay. Fine. If you really feel that way, kill her." My eyes look in the direction where his index finger is pointing. I see an unconscious redhead, barely breathing. "Okay." I pull a kunai out of my bag, and march towards her. He follows me. Once we reach her side, I bend down to look at her. "She is of no use to me anymore." He glares me down. "And if you can't do this, you never will be." I nod in agreement. I run my chakra through the kunai. _This is it.  
_

I pretend to lean in for the kill, but in all actuality turn my body so I can stab him. But as I turn, I feel a hit on my head. And I slowly fall, unconscious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review :) I tried to stay as close to the original characters as possible. Please tell me how I did! And I like how the flashback came out. Sasuke was so adorable back when he was lil'. :D I didn't know what age to put them as, sooo I just picked six. Before the academy years, and obviously before his clan was killed by Itachi. But anywho. Please continue to read!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this next chapter! ILOVEYOU. :D Hahaha. Now, on to what you are here for...CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

_Why would Sakura risk herself like this? Has she gone insane?_ I roll my eyes and pick the pinkette up. I hit her pretty hard-so hard that she probably has a concussion. _It'll fade. And I guess I have to do something with Karin._ I throw her over my shoulder as well. Tobi suddenly appears from nowhere. "Ahhh, Sasuke. You have a friend. What'd you do, surprise her to death?" He guffawed loudly behind his mask. _Freak._ "Tsk. It's my old teammate." I can see his one eye widen in exaggerated surprise. "Ohhh, even funner. Hehehe. And what happened to Karin? Did you look at her again?"

"Can we just go?" I state impatiently. _He may be Madara Uchiha, but he is an annoying man._ "Why? Are you getting tired from all their weight, or tired of my jokes?" With this he goes into hysterics. I was about to toss Karin his way when he teleports us away. He should be glad I didn't. He would've been crushed. We appear in a dirty corridor, glowing from the candles. You can see the moldering walls and hear the squeaks of rats down the hall.

Tobi takes Karin from me and walks down the hall. As he fades into the darkness, I open the door that is right in front of me. My bedroom. I lay Sakura on my bed. I can barely hear her breathe. _Not that I care. _I sit down beside her almost lifeless body and yank my shoes off. _I wonder what Konoha's going to do about this? Maybe she'll **really** join me now that she is trapped here. If she trained with Tsunade, then I can get red of Karin. And if she's dead, then she's dead._

I look down at her face. She seems peaceful, and even looks a little pretty. I shake the thought of out my head. "Hn." I stand up and go look for a mat to sleep on.

* * *

I'm running down a hill. It's midnight, and the only light I see is the moon. But someone is chasing me. I can feel the dirt in between my toes. Suddenly I trip over a root, and fall flat on my face. I try to stand up, but I can't feel my arms. I hear someone call my name menacingly. _Sakura_. I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

* * *

I wake up from a dreamless sleep. Even though I'm surrounded by black, I know it's daytime. My body has adjusted. In the darkness I find a match, then a candle. I light it and set it in place of yesterdays. I then scowl at Sakura. She looks frightened, maybe in pain. "Probably just a bad dream." I whip around to see Juugo standing in my doorway. "Breakfast?" I shake my head. He nods and walks out, but then pauses. "She probably needs to be checked out. Want me to take her?" I look back at the girl. "I'll do it."

Juugo replies with another nod and disappears into the hall. I yawn, then pick her up. I drag my feet down the twists and turns of the underground mansion until I finally find our medical room. I hear Karin on the other side and mentally groan. "Suigetsu! You're such and idio-ohhh, hi Sasuke-kun!" She greets me with a smile, then a frown at Sakura hanging over my shoulder. "Who is this girl?!" She jumps off of her makeshift hospital bed and marches over to me. I roll my eyes.

"My old teammate." She pushes her glasses up her nose in disgust. "Why is she here?!" _Why couldn't Sakura have killed her before trying to attack me?_ I glare at the redhead. "Because Sasuke didn't want to leave her behind." Tobi enters. Karin and Suigetsu turn in his direction. "Ooooh, Sasuke. Chicks are crawling all over you everywhere you go! Didn't know you had a soft spot for one of 'em." Karin stomps out of the room. "And look, Karin is jealous!" Suigetsu laughs at how Karin reacts to his comment. I ignore him and set Sakura down onto a bed.

A brainwashed medical nin comes and puts IVs and tubes all over her. "Sasuke, stop scowling." Tobi chuckles. "Hn. Shut up." I put my hands into my pocket. I stand there for a second, then walk out. _I don't care. _"I'm going to train." I slam the door shut as the two of them laugh._  
_

* * *

My dream drastically changes. I don't see anything, but I can feel butterflies. Everywhere. Barely touching my skin, but noticeable. It almost tickles. I try to laugh, but again, nothing comes out. I also feel a warmth, almost like the sunshine. _Where am I? What's going on?_ Questions run through my brain. I know I'm dreaming, but how did I get to this point? I try to recollect it, but of course dreams don't let us do that. So instead I let the butterflies tickle me.

* * *

"She's in a coma. I don't think it'll last long, but I found some hemorrhaging on her brain. She might wake up with amnesia." I nod my head, trying to let it sink in. _I made her lose her memories._ I feel a pang in my chest, but ignore it. _I don't care._ "How bad is it going to be?" I question. The woman shakes her head in defeat. "I have no idea. We will have to see when she wakes up." I nod again. "Hn." She stands there awkwardly, then walks away.

"So, Sasuke. What are you going to do about it?" Tobi immediately asks. "Hn. I can't do anything." He shakes his head. "You can do one of two things-help her remember or rewrite her memories." I think about it for a moment. _Rewrite her memories? _"If she doesn't remember anything, she can easily help destroy Konoha." Tobi adds. "Hmm..." I walk out of the room, picturing her on my bed again. Peaceful. And even pretty._  
_

* * *

**Ahhhhh! :D Another chapter! I feel so accomplished! YAAAAY. I don't really like the ending...eh. Oh well. Hah. Sasuke is so hard to write thoughts for! He is such a brat. And since I made everything up on the spot, I have no idea what's going on. I'm surprised by how it's turning out-like you guys are! Hehe. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Loving the reviews. ;) Sorry for how long it's been...Summer will be here in 4 days, and then I can update my stories more. :) Anywho, back to the story.**

* * *

It's been three weeks. We moved our location twice, and both times Karin glared at Sakura's seemingly lifeless body in my arms. I just ignored her and continued on. So far we haven't had anyone from Konoha cross our path. For all we know, she was on a solo mission and hasn't been missed by anyone yet.

I've been trying to keep my mind off of her by training, but you can only go so far. I check on her every night when everyone else is sleeping. Every time she looks at peace, but I wonder if she really is. The nurse said that she is having normal brain waves again, and should awake any day. I want to be there when she awakes just to see if she does have amnesia. I want to see if she remembers the dobe and me.

Tobi has been watching me lately. He makes jokes whenever he sees me, so I try to avoid him as well. He probably knows that I visit her every night, but I don't care. She's just an old teammate.

* * *

I still feel the touch of something, only now it's more like flower petals gliding across my skin than butterflies. It's so soft and soothing. I imagine myself covered in petals from all kinds of flowers. Suddenly, I am in a steamy room, and I am, in fact, surrounded by flowers. I scoop up some into my hand and they disintegrate into water. I sink down into the pool of flowers, and almost like having the golden touch, each turns into liquid. I continue to sink until my head is all that's left in the open. I sit here for what feels like eternity.

I start to smell something, and it isn't sweet. I recognize it as rubbing alcohol, and my nose twitches. Out of nowhere, I feel something grab my waist, and I go deeper under the water. I try to scream but find my voice is lost yet again. Instead I swallow the scent of the alcohol. I try to squirm away, but I am still the loser. I look up and barely see the light being mirrored by the water. I close my eyes, finally giving up to the dark waters below, only to feel myself being brought back to the top. Whatever is around my waist releases me as my velocity speeds. I open my eyes, and breath in heavily. I can't see because it is pitch black around me, but I find my voice and scream.

* * *

It's midnight, and I am on my way to secretly visit the pinkette. I hear a shriek come from her room and immediately speed up. _She's awake._ I get to her door and throw it open, only to see her head in her hands and mouth quivering. Sweat is dripping from her broad forehead into her blanket, leaving salty residue. Without thinking I run over to her and start to yell for the nurse, only to see her on the other side of Sakura.

I sigh as she checks Sakura's pulse and brain waves. "Sakura Haruno, are you in pain?" Sakura blankly stares at her, then shakes her head no. "You are Sakura Haruno, right?" She again has a blank stare. "Uhm...y-yes." I nod. _She knows her name._ "And who are you?" The nurse introduces herself as Yuki, and then Sakura turns to me. "And you?" I stare at her for a moment. "You don't remember?" She frowns. "If I knew your name, I wouldn't have asked." I feel something in the pit of my stomach. _She doesn't remember me._ "Sasuke Uchiha." She grins. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." I nod again.

"So where am I?" Before I could answer, Tobi wanders in. "You are in our underground lair. Don't you remember? I guess not, huh, Sasuke?" I ignore him. And get up from her bedside. "What do you mean?" She questions. "You really don't remember, do you?" Tobi laughs. She looks at me. "Tell me what the heck he means, Sasuke." I glare at Tobi. "Hehehe, you're part of our team, Sakura. You were training with Sasuke and you injured yourself. You've been in a coma for weeks. But you're back now." I can tell that Tobi is smiling behind his mask. _Liar._ Sakura stares at me. "And you let me injure myself? Great friend you are."

"Actually, 'boyfriend.'" I hear Suigetsu say from the doorway. I spin around and give him a death stare. I feel her eyes on me. "You're my boyfriend and you let this happen?" She jumps out of her bed and stands right in front of me. I'm a head taller than her, but she obviously doesn't care. She gives me an icy stare. "I'm tempted to break up with you, but I don't exactly remember how our relationship is normally. I'll give you a few days." She smirks. I know Tobi is waiting on me to play along into his scheme. "Hn. You won't."

"Have I ever told you that you're cute when you scowl?" She turns on her toes and goes back to the bed, not seeing my surprised expression. "Many times." I finally reply. I see Suigetsu chuckle in the corner of my eye. "I guess we will leave you two alone, Sasuke. Bye Sakura." He waves and leaves the doorway, with Tobi following behind. "I'm next door if you need me Sakura-chan." Yuki bows. "Thank you, glad to know since I have such a clumsy boyfriend." She chuckles as Yuki walks out.

She turns to me as I sit down at the end of her bed. "Since I can't remember anything, I have a lot of questions." I nod, knowing this was my time to decide on her fate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D I like it actually. Hehehe. Suigetsu is a butt to Sasuke. and so is Tobi. And Sakura apparently has a clumsy bf. Yaaay. Hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aren't you happy, guys? Another update! :) So I was thinking that I might change Sakura in the last chapter. I think she would actually react to everything in a more timid manner...BUT! I might do something with it...like her Inner-Sakura coming out or something. Hehehe. We'll see. And do you think I should make the flashbacks bold like this or normal? ******** Tell me what you think! **:D  


* * *

Sakura's stomach growls. "Although I am kinda hungry." She giggles. I stand up and walk to the door. "I'll get you some food." I mumble as I walk out, closing the door behind me. I feel my body relax as I stand there for a second. _Why am I so nervous?_ I question myself as I walk down the hall to the kitchen. _Sakura has no idea what's going on. I can easily get her to join me now. Why all of a sudden do I feel this guilt? _I enter the kitchen and walk to the fridge, grabbing milk. I set it on the counter and open the pantry, then grab a box of cereal. I reach for a bowl and pour the cereal into it. After finishing it with milk, I put everything back in its place. I look around to find a spoon when I see a shadow behind me. I quickly turn around and see Tobi, spoon being twirled in between his fingers.

"Looking for one of these?" He laughs. I glare at him and snatch it out of his hands. "Sasuke, you've got a girlfriend now. You should be a little kinder." I freeze. "Why did **that** have to added?" He surprisingly stops his laughter. "She needs a sense of security with us, and having you as her lover gives her probably all the security she needs. Well, then again, you did let her hurt herself." At the end of his speech he gives another chuckle. _Freak._

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you'd be fulfilling her life's dream. Just go along with it; have fun!" And with this, he disappears. I walk back to her room deep in thought.

* * *

It's midnight. I'm packed to flee Konoha, and give my room a last goodbye. I stare at Team seven's photograph. _It's not my team anymore._ I place the picture face down and walk out of my room. I walk through the empty village, passing houses of people that never cared about me. I look up at the crescent moon, shining brightly upon my path. I look down and continue on.

Suddenly, I see a shadow cross in front of me. I stop in my tracks as I look into Sakura's face. She looks worried. "It's the dead of night...What are you doing out here?" I question the pinkette. "This road is the only way out of the village, so I've been keeping watch." She replies. "Just go to bed." I scowl at her and then pass her by.

A few steps later and I hear her voice again, only this time not as confident. "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be so silent? Why can't you just...let me in?" I stop, my back turned to her. "Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone." She's silent for a moment.

"You always act like I'm bugging you...But remember...Back when we became genin...The day they announced our three-man cell...It was right here. You were with me, alone, the first time...Remember how you blew up at me?" I shake away the memory of that day. "No, I don't remember that..." I keep my back to her so she doesn't see my face.

"Heh...Of course. Well, it was a long time ago. But that's when it started, Sasuke. You and me...Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..." She loses herself in our beginning, filling me in on her thoughts. "The four of us, on so many missions. It was rough, sometimes...And there's no way you could call it easy, but...when you get down to it..."

"It was fun." She pauses for a moment. I think about all of our recent missions again. "Sasuke...I know the deal with your clan. But revenge, just for it's own sake...That won't make anyone happy. Not you, Sasuke..." I twitch. "Not me either..." I suddenly go back to the memory of Orochimaru giving me the curse mark.

"I knew it. I'm not like you people...I'm on a different path from the rest of you." _I get it now._ "Yeah, we all worked together for a while. Sometimes I told myself our paths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team, once. But now, I choose 's all I've lived for. **I can never be like you or Naruto**."

"So that's it, you're choosing the lonely path? Remember how you showed me what it means to be lonely?! Well, now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I've...I have family, and friends...But Sasuke, if I lose you, I..." Her voice quivers. "I'll be..I will be very lonely." I look down, thinking her words over. _I have to make this better..._"We're each starting off on a new path...They're just different, is all."

She explodes with emotion. "I'm...I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke! Stay with me, and I'll never let you regret it! We'll have fun every day and...and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! Just please...**Please, please don't go**!" Her words remind me of my mother. I think back to a time when she told me that we will play every day and have so much fun together. _But Itachi always got in the way._

"I'll even help you take revenge! I mean, I'll manage it somehow,so..." She hiccups. "So please...stay with me. If you can't, then...maybe I can go with you?" She sniffs and hiccups again._ I can't let her come with me. She's too innocent, like mother._ I turn around and stare into her fearful eyes for a second. "You make me sick." I turn back around and continue down the road. I hear her move.

"**Don't you leave me**! One more step and I'll scream..." I move swiftly behind her. "Sakura...Thank you.." I whisper before knocking her unconscious and then laying her on the nearby bench.

* * *

I've been standing in front of her room for some time, lost in the memory of that night. _She has changed so much since then. She isn't an innocent girl anymore._ I finally decide to open the door, only to have it thrown open by the pinkette. "What have you been doing exactly? I've sensed you standing there the whole time you know." She stares at the bowl of now soggy cereal, takes it from my hand, and carries it into the room. I follow her inside, not exactly sure why I was thinking about our past.

She sits back onto the makeshift bed and starts to eat her food. "How long have we been dating? Because I hope you know that I don't like this kind of cereal." She stirs the floating orbs around, then sets it on a table. "Sorry." I mumble again. She stares at me. "What?" I question with a yawn. "Nothing..." She blushes.

I get into my "boyfriend" role. "What, Sakura?" I say smoothly. "I...just feel bad for not remembering anything about you. I bet you were so worried about me, and now I don't even remember any of my feelings towards you. I should be the one who's sorry.." She looks over at the bowl of cereal. I again feel something inside of myself. I remember my mother apologizing to me about being so preoccupied with Itachi. I say to Sakura what I always said to mother.

"It's okay. Everyone forgets things. Just don't forget in the future." And at this, Sakura grins. "Thank you.." She whispers as I lay down on her bed next to her petite body. I feel her run her hands threw my hair before drifting off to sleep. _Thank you..._

* * *

**OHMYGUSHERS. :D Love this...Hehehe...The sweet side of Sasuke comes out when we bring up his mommy. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. The ending is kinda like "ehhh?!" But you know...Sasuke trained all day and it is now past midnight. Thanks again for reading and please please PLEASE review and follow and whatever you do as kind people. ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I know I said that I would update more when summer came around, but since summer started I've been working a lot and when I get home I just wanna sit around and do nothing. I love writing, but I hate having to get my laptop up and running...Plus writing this takes awhile. ^^; Anywho, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" I hear my name being called, but I try to ignore it. It reminds me of the past when I was on Team 7. It reminded me of..."Sakura!" I sit up in bed and look around. I was still in her bedroom, meaning she must be close by. I snap my head to the left when I hear a small sigh.

"Sasuke-kun-You don't mind me calling you that right?-I think I need an explanation of why you practically slept the whole day away." Sakura's pink hair is wet and sticking to her head. She brushes it and points the brush at me. "Are you listening?" I climb out of bed. "Sorry." She brings the brush back down to her side.

"You don't need to apologize, although I am in need of knowing what's going on. I tried asking Yuki but she didn't have any answers. She told me she arrived because of my injuries." I scheme of what to tell her. _Shouldn't Tobi come up with this fairytale?_ "...And Suigetsu just snickers and tells me to ask you, which makes that redhead fume. Who is she, anyway? Juugo is nice, but tells me the same thing! And that masked guy is almost creepy. I-" I yawn, making her shut up.

"I'm rambling again, aren't I? Suigetsu said you don't like it when I talk so much. But at least I have **something** to hold onto from my past."She flops down onto the chair next to the bed. I notice that she's in her regular clothes, unlike the hospital gown she had been in for the past few weeks. She blushes as I eye her outfit. "What?"

"We need to get you a different outfit." She opens her mouth to say something, but snaps it shut when she realizes I'm being serious. "Well, I'm not wearing what that redhead wears...or anything similar to what you wear!" She sticks her tongue out, but blushes again, taking glances at my near bare chest. _Hmmm..._

" I think you're getting distracted." I pull her up and draw her closer to me, eying her blushing face, which, in turn, becomes even redder. Her emerald eyes show a mix of emotion, and one of them I recognize from our childhood-love. I had seen it in her eyes once before when I had complimented her on her brains before the chunin exams; pointing something out that I knew she hadn't noticed, but to make her more confident in herself. She had given me a hopeful look that was full of this love I barely recognize in the eyes in front of me.

She pushes me back and then sits on the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I'm still not used to the fact that we're dating. I don't remember anything about you nor as to why I actually fell for you." My heart thumps, reminding me yet again that she has no memories of our past. I sigh and sit down next to her. "All right. well for one, I don't mind you calling me Sasuke-kun. Just don't do it too often. Two, I was training all day yesterday and then was woken up in the middle of the night by your screams."

Her eyes become daggers as she stares at me. "Your room must be really close because you were here first. You were probably coming to check on me." She giggles. I roll my eyes, but then realize that it'll help with my boyfriend act. "Fine, I was coming to check on you. The point is that I was exhausted and needed sleep." She smiles in victory.

"Thirdly, Karin is the annoying redhead. Pay no attention to her, she's just jealous that you're my..girlfriend." I use the word for the first time, almost awkwardly. Sakura doesn't notice, thankfully. "Tobi is the masked man you speak of, and he is pretty annoying,too." She chuckles. I look at her questioningly. "Why is it funny?"

"Well why do you hang around all these 'annoying' people? And am I grouped into that group?" She gives me puppy dog eyes. I smirk. "They're strong and..we need them to accomplish our goal." Again, I have a hard time thinking of us as "we." She perks up at the mention of a goal.

"What is our goal, Sasuke-kun?" _Tell her the truth_. I open my mouth to explain when Tobi barges in. "Hiya, Sakura-chan! Sasuke finally wake up?" I roll my eyes and she smirks. "I hope so. He was just about to explain to me why we are here." Tobi claps. "Yes! I wanna hear it,too, because it's a good one! Care to tell us your story, Sasuke?" He sits Indian style on the floor in front of us like a child listening to a storybook. My jaw tenses up as I try to think of a way to incorporate Sakura into my past events.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning..." They both watch me with childlike fascination, but Tobi has a different glimmer in his eye as well.

* * *

**Annnnnd I'll end it there. ;) I'm sorry, but I don't feel like writing a super long chapter, but I also don't want to separate Sasuke's telling of their past. The next chapter will have everything you've been waiting for! I hope this wasn't too OOC for them...Sasuke is hard to write for. So! I will be working on a new SasuSaku FanFic soon! I'll tell you that Sasuke will be a rockstar. ;) Tell me what you think! :) Please review and I'll update sooner! hehehe. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY, IT HAS COME. The chapter that you've all been waiting for! ;) (I hope.) I don't really have an idea for it, but as I write it'll come. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sakura watches me in curiosity,her eyes sparkling with wonder. I take it in as I continue on. "We are rogue ninja from Konohagakure. We both grew up in that village, but left at twelve. We were on the same squad, and you were madly in love with me." She pouts. "Were you not in love with me?"

I consider her question. _What do I say? The truth?_ Back then I never felt like I was in love with her, although I had the feeling that I needed to protect her with everything I had. _And even now I'm not "in love" with her, only pretending. Right?_

I notice the prolonged silence and finally give my answer. "I cared a lot about you, but I wasn't in love at the time." She gives a slight frown but doesn't say anything else. I continue.

"My family was killed by my older brother when I was a young child. I had wanted my revenge since and had decided to leave the village to train with Orochimaru. You tried to stop me, but I refused to stay..." She was still silent, soaking in all of my memories.

"So you decided to join my on my quest for power and revenge. We left together and trained with him and his assistant, Kabuto. He's the one who taught you all of the medical ninjutsu you know." Her mouth formed a smirk. In my peripherals I could see Tobi's eye shine with humor at my lie. I roll my eyes ever so slightly and continue.

"During our training you still were madly in love with me, and I eventually fell for you,too." I say as nonchalantly as possible, shrugging. She finally spoke up. "And why is that?" I twitch at the question. _Great. Now I need an explanation for my "love."_ I pause to think, then answer.

"Well, you're the only one who has stayed by my side. You were willing to die for me and my goal, which became our goal. When everyone else left me, you were still there, cheering me on. You have a great heart." The more I say, the more I can see her getting convinced. I'd almost say that Tobi,too, was convinced of my story._  
_

I hear someone moan in the hallway. We all turn to see Suigetsu holding his stomach and fighting back laughter. "Sa-Sasuke, I never kn-knew you were such a ro-ROMANTIC." And he fails. I hear another noise, like a growl, and see a certain red head disappear from behind his back and down the hall.  
_Oh great, Idiot here is going to never let me live this down._

"But wait, how'd we end up with them instead of this 'Orochimaru'?" Sakura asks seriously, yet with a blush across her face. "We learned all we could from them and I eventually killed him. Kabuto got away,somehow. Anyways, we recruited Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin and formed a team to find my brother.

After we found him, I killed him and then Tobi found us. He informed us that Itachi,my brother, actually was assigned by our village to kill my whole clan. Since then we have joined his organization called Akatsuki and are trying to get revenge by destroying the whole town. We recently killed the man in charge of sending my brother on this mission, and afterwards you received your injuries."

She blankly stares at the floor. I scowl, wondering why she is reacting this way. _Does she realize I'm lying?_ "Woohoo! Didn't I tell ya that it was a great story! Huh? Huh?" Tobi pulls her close to him and jumps up and down."Such angst and romance. It's a perfect tale!" He giggles like a little girl. The pinkette puts on a fake smile and joins him. _What is she really feeling?_

* * *

"Sasuke, we need to figure out if she still remembers all her jutsu." Tobi demands. It's the next day, and Sakura has been hounding me about our years of being in the village. I told her the truth every time, not caring enough to come up with a story. I didn't get to train at all, but instead stayed in her room all day. Yuki had just checked on her and said that she would be feeling well enough to train tomorrow. Afterwards, Tobi and I stepped out, leaving her to get her rest.

"I know." He nods. "Find out tomorrow." I wave him away and walk to my room. All day I had been worried that she would remember everything and mess up our plans,but she never showed any recognition when I mentioned Naruto or Kakashi or any other people from the village. In fact, she even seemed more confused and would shoo them away. She just wanted to hear about me. I sigh. _What am I going to do after all this is said and done?_

_Either she will remember everything from her past, or else she'll move on and become like me. Do I really want to force her into this? But then again, she did want to join me. If she had, would my lie have become the truth? _I shake the thoughts from my head as I enter my room. I blow my candle out and climb into bed, closing my eyes.

All I see is her bright face and pink hair. "Ugh!" I put my pillow over my face._  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. I like Sasuke's little spill at the end. He's such a bipolar person. XD So I didn't want to spend too much going over their past because I don't think Sasuke would. I personally would tell her everything! But Sasuke is a man of few words...So please tell me what you think by reviewing and continue reading! Thank you!**


End file.
